A l'ombre de nos illusions
by Moony'n'Pad'zzz
Summary: Les maraudeurs sont à l'université, poursuivant tranquillement leurs études après Poudlard. Et comme on s'y attend, le beau Sirius Black a une histoire d'amour avec une jolie inconnue. Mais attention, ici, pas de triche. Car c'est une histoire d'amour bien réelle, comme vous en avez sûrement vécu. Ne vous attendez pas au miel ni aux abeilles, la vrai vie aussi se couche sur papier


****Encore une nouvelle fic, je sais. Celle-ci sort un peu de ce que je fais d'habitude, elle se passe après le poudlard des maraudeurs, ils sont tous à la fac. Ici on parlera de sorcellerie, mais ça n'aura pas une grande importance dans l'histoire, c'est surtout une histoire d'amour :) j'ai ajouté plein d'OC, car cette histoire n'était pas à la base une fic HP, mais j'ai adapté certains personnages à l'univers Harry Potter, et notamment au maraudeurs. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira et j'ai déjà hâte de lire vos avis ! bisous!

Note supplémentaire : je sais que Guillaume Canet n'était pas connu dans les années 70. Vous comprendrez en fin de chapitre ;)

* * *

**Prologue. Premier regard.**

L'histoire que nous allons vous raconter, c'est la nôtre. Cela fait maintenant quatre ans qu'elle a commencé, et pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise, je ne vous dirais pas ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui. Cette histoire est bien vraie. Comme toutes les histoires d'amour, c'est un mélange d'amitié, de passion et de colère qui s'entrechoquent en permanence, et qui donne un résultat fabuleux, émouvant. Mais je l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire est VRAIE. C'est celle d'une vrai fille, et d'un vrai garçon, au milieu d'un vrai monde. Ici, les hommes matent le cul des filles, ils ne cherchent pas à les rattraper quand elles claquent la porte. Tout n'est pas rose, tout ne fini pas toujours bien, car c'est la dure réalité. N'en avez vous pas assez de lire des histoires d'amour irréelles, qui vous font penser que votre vie est nulle ? Celle-ci au moins, ne vous décevra pas. Vous y reconnaitrez peut-être votre propre histoire, celle d'une amie, d'un frère... Mais elle vous rappèlera forcément quelque chose, car même si elle est unique, elle n'est pas extraordinaire. Vous aurez mon point de vue et le sien, car nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord sur tout. Rien ne sera enjolivé ou romancé, et l'écriture laissera peut-être à désirer à certains moments, car nous ne sommes pas des écrivains, mais seulement des amoureux. Si certains passages vous semblent flous, ou incohérents, c'est peut-être simplement notre mémoire qui flanche. Jugez pas vous-mêmes...

* * *

La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans le grand réfectoire. J'étais en train d'avaler mollement mon bol de céréales, baignant encore dans le monde rassurant et solitaire de mes rêves, et je n'étais ni bien coiffée, ni maquillée. J'ai vaguement imaginé ce à quoi je devais ressembler à ce moment-là, et voilà ce qui m'est apparu : une sorcière. Ma tignasse châtain devait tomber emmêlée sur mes épaules, mon khôl de la veille avait dû couler sous mes yeux, et j'étais habillée comme une paysanne fraîchement sortie de son champ. J'étais tellement mal à l'aise qu'un flocon d'avoine est resté coincé en travers de ma gorge, mais comme toujours, j'ai affiché mon sourire le plus jovial et suffisant. En réalité, mon état physique n'était pas ma seule raison de ne pas me sentir à l'aise. J'étais également entourée de gens que je ne connaissais pas. J'avais débarqué dans cette fac une semaine plus tôt, et je ne connaissais personne. J'ai rencontré Harry presque tout de suite, et on a sympathisé. Il était grand, noir de peau, un brin rebelle en surface mais rien de bien méchant, une bonne âme. Et voilà qu'il avait choisi ce matin pour me présenter sa bande de potes, qui venaient du même lycée que lui. Ils avaient l'air sympa, sans plus, peut-être un peu trop gamins pour moi. L'un d'entre eux était un peu plus vieux, plutôt mignon, et il n'arrêtait pas de me coller. J'en ferais certainement mon prochain trophée...

Les autres, j'avoue que je ne m'étais pas trop intéressée à eux. Il y avait trois filles, aussi laides que sottes. L'une d'elle était grande, trop ronde et trop rousse à mon goût, et elle avait un rire qui résonnait chaque fois que quelqu'un avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche. Stupide. La seconde avait un visage trop grand pour ses traits, comme si tout était concentré autour de son petit nez, et elle avait les hanches larges et la démarche incertaine. Pas une rivale, malgré l'humour graveleux dont elle faisait preuve. La dernière était aussi petite que moi, avec une couleur de cheveux étrange, comme un rouge qui aurait délavé. Sa voix était tout simplement insupportable, trop aiguë, trop cinglante. J'étais certaine que je me ferais pas de copines parmi elles. Peu m'importait, car de toute façon, je ne me faisais jamais de copines. Je faisais plutôt partie de ces filles qui jouent au garçon manqué tout en minaudant, suivie par les garçons mais généralement détestées par la gent féminine, sauf rares exceptions. Quand aux "hommes" de la bande, il n'y avait rien de mieux à ajouter. Leur conversation se limitait à évaluer des groupes de musique dont je n'avais jamais entendu le nom, et à faire le débriefing de soirées où le but ultime était de vomir. L'année promettait d'être longue...

Peu après qu'on se soit installés, un prof (en tout cas j'avais supposé qu'il l'était) était passé nous distribuer les emplois du temps, les formulaires d'inscription aux différents cours et tout un tas de paperasses que j'allais sans doute perdre avant la fin de la journée. Les questions s'étaient immédiatement mises à fuser : "tu prends quels cours ?" "ça serait sympa qu'on ait tous le même après-midi de libre, on pourrait traîner ensemble !" "tu finis à quelle heure, le lundi ?" "tu viendras manger avec nous au RU le jeudi ?"... Est-ce qu'on était déjà si proches ? Est-ce que j'étais condamnée à passer le reste de l'année à les supporter ? J'avais une curieuse envie de me pendre et d'abréger mes souffrances. Ou peut-être d'abréger les leurs, je n'étais pas vraiment décidée. Ils avaient réussi à faire monter en moi une de ces vagues de stress et d'angoisse que je détestais, et j'avais donc entrepris de m'enfermer dans ma bulle et de les laisser parler. J'étais partagée entre leur gentillesse qui me mettait mal à l'aise, et leur immaturité qui me laissait sans voix. Rien de bon, en somme. Je m'étais alors plongée dans mes céréales, analysant avec toute la concentration que je pouvais feindre leur forme et leur consistance. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils semblaient m'avoir oubliée.

- Saaaaaaalut ! Voix d'homme, pas trop grave, un brin cassée, je levais immédiatement la tête.

Et ce fut la première fois que je le vis. En fait, je n'avais vu que ses dents. Elles étaient tout simplement géantes, ou en tout cas elles en avaient l'air. Et si brillantes que j'avais un cercle blanc dans mon champ de vision encore plusieurs minutes après, un peu comme quand on fixe le soleil. J'exagère peut-être, mais elles m'avaient vraiment hypnotisée. Le reste n'était pas mal non plus. Il était de taille moyenne, très mince (et il le paraissait d'autant plus qu'il était entièrement vêtu de noir), brun à la peau claire. Il avait des petits yeux verts et un nez bien droit, rien pour me déplaire. En résumé, je le trouvais beau. Pas le grand coup de foudre, pas comme quand on voudrait mourir pour un regard, mais oui, il me plaisait. On a échangé quelques mots, il a rit, j'ai rit, et il est parti. Je n'étais pas le moins du monde chamboulé, c'était à peine si je ne l'avais pas oublié à l'instant où il avait quitté la pièce. Néanmoins, à partir de ce moment, je m'étais trouvé un intérêt pour la bande d'amis que j'avais dénigrée quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

La première fois que je l'ai vue, si je me rappelle bien, c'était peu après notre entrée en première année de fac. La fac. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux. Pas que j'ai eu une passion pour les études, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, absolument tous mes amis sans exception vivaient au même endroit. C'était la porte ouverte à tout ce que j'aimais : la fête, l'alcool, les franches rigolades dans des moments inappropriés... J'avais hâte de commencer cette nouvelle vie, loin des parents, de la petite entreprise familiale, loin du temps. Dans ce campus, nous allions être en huit clos pendant presque un an, et je comptais en profiter un maximum. Non, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux. C'était à peine si je ne sifflotais pas en traversant l'immense corridor. Je croisais des visages inconnus, dont j'étais sur que la plupart deviendraient bientôt des amis.

Je m'étais levé de bonne heure, ce matin-là, car c'était la première journée de cours. J'avais donc décidé de faire un petit tour de la propriété avant que tout cela ne devienne un peu trop sérieux pour moi. Tout était immense. Les plafonds étaient incroyablement hauts, les portes avaient l'air trop lourdes pour être poussées par un homme ou même deux, c'était un peu froid, clinique, mais je m'y ferais. Je n'étais pas du genre à me préoccuper de la décoration ou du bien-être. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était les gens que j'allais rencontrer, et la nourriture à volonté que proposait le Restaurant Universitaire (j'avais d'ailleurs mis un moment à comprendre que c'était de cela que les étudiants parlaient lorsqu'ils disaient "RU"). Ma chambre aussi était spacieuse. Je la partageais avec un ami d'enfance, Gavin Delord.

Gavin, c'était un mec sympa. Il buvait un peu trop, fumait un peu trop, rêvait un peu trop. Un mec de dix-huit ans moyen, en somme. Souvent, les gens se moquaient de lui car ils le trouvaient trop mince, ou trop efféminé à cause de ses tenues vestimentaires et de sa façon bizarre de sourire sur les photos. Ce n'était pas grave, car c'était un mec en or, et tout le monde finissait par s'attacher à lui. Tous mes amis avaient ce genre de défauts. J'imagine que qui se ressemble s'assemble. Je me demandais d'ailleurs souvent quel était mon point faible, car après tout, je ne devais pas être très différent d'eux. Gavin et moi avions installé nos affaires dans notre chambre quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait accroché des posters de ses groupes préférés, des photos de filles qu'il admirait, et il avait même posé une bougie sur sa table de chevet, pour "dissiper la fumée de clope". Mouais. Moi, je m'étais contenté de poser ma basse contre un mur. Je n'avais même pas terminé de ranger mes vêtements dans l'armoire qui m'était destinée.

Mon ventre s'était mis à gargouiller, et je m'étais naturellement dirigé vers le Grand Réfectoire pour y prendre le petit-déjeuner. En entrant dans la pièce, qui avait elle aussi des dimensions extraordinaires, j'avais aperçu toute la bande d'amis de Gavin à une table. Je ne prendrais pas le déjeuner avec eux car j'avais rendez-vous avec d'autres amis, mais j'ai quand même décidé d'aller leur dire bonjour avant de m'attabler. Gavin et Harry étaient en pleine discussion, ils faisaient de grands gestes et agitaient leurs croissants dans tous les sens. Il y avait aussi Simon. C'était un mec un peu plus vieux que nous, un peu trop prétentieux à mon goût (j'avais la drôle d'impression qu'il se prenait pour Guillaume Canet), mais il était sympa. J'ai aussi vu les filles. Melanie, Amy (mon ex) et Judy (mon ex, aussi). Ne vous méprenez pas, elles étaient à l'époque les deux seules petites copines que j'avais connu, et nos histoires n'avaient pas de quoi rester dans les annales.

- Saaaaaaalut ! me suis-je exclamé en arrivant devant eux.

- Salut, m'a mollement répondu Harry.

- T'as eu du mal à te lever ? M'a demandé Gavin, qui avait quitté la chambre avant que je ne me réveille.

- Non, j'ai voulu faire un petit tour, avant de venir. Ai-je expliqué.

Les filles me regardaient, tous sourires. Je savais que je leur plaisait. J'étais sorti avec deux d'entre elles, récemment, et la troisième m'avait plusieurs fois fait comprendre que j'étais son genre. Mais elle était trop grande, trop grosse, trop rousse. Ce n'était peut-être pas très gentil de penser ça, mais la beauté intérieure avait ses limites, et je n'arrivais pas à imaginer quoi que ce soit de physique avec elle. C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué la présence de la quatrième fille. Inconnue au bataillon. Elle était petite, très mince mais avec de gros seins, fait plutôt rare, et mignonne. Brune, avec des cheveux longs un peu en bataille, des grands yeux marrons, et une bouche pulpeuse. Elle m'a regardé, elle m'a sourit. Vraiment mignonne. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas trop la remarquer. Les jolies filles avaient un don pour m'intimider, à cette époque.

- Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'on joue, ce soir ? Ai-je repris, comme si de rien n'était.

- Non, t'inquiète pas. C'est dans le parc, c'est ça ? A demandé Judy. J'avais encore du mal à la regarder dans les yeux. Notre séparation avait été douloureuse pour moi, et notre tentative de redémarrer une histoire un échec cuisant.

- C'est ça.

- Un concert ? A demandé la nouvelle.

- Ouaip. A répondu Gavin à ma place. Elle a rit, je l'ai senti un peu moqueuse. J'ai rit aussi, comme si ça n'était pas blessant.

- Attention, ils se prennent pour des stars, il faut pas prendre ça à la rigolade. A poursuivi Simon. Gros jaloux, car je n'avais jamais voulu jouer avec lui, dans un de ces groupes de reprises stupides qu'il fait et défait en permanence. Je me suis contenté de lui faire un clin d'oeil, et je les ai quittés. J'ai quand même regardé cette fille une dernière fois. J'espérais qu'elle viendrait le soir même, et que je pourrais l'impressionner.


End file.
